staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Kwietnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (214); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Co czytać? - /5/; magazyn o książkach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Natura w Jedynce - Waran z Komodo (Komodo The Deadly Bite) - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5954 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5954); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Świat się kręci - /130/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /80/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Skrzydlaci geniusze z antypodów (Beak and Brain genius Birds from down under); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2845; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5955 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5955); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2564 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Drużyna A IV - odc. 2, Sądny dzień, część 2 - ga (The A - Team IV, ep. 2, Judgment Day (Part 2)); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Metr od świętości - Podwyżki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2846; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2565 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /131/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /81/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Chicago Fire - odc. 12/24 (Chicago Fire, ep. 12, Under the Knife) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 60 sekund (Gone in 60 Seconds) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Dominic Sena; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Angelina Jolie, Giovanni Ribisi, Will Patton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:55 Metr od świętości - Podwyżki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Ekstradycja III - odc. 4/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Drużyna A IV - odc. 2, Sądny dzień, część 2 - ga (The A - Team IV, ep. 2, Judgment Day (Part 2)); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Świat się kręci - /131/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Notacje - Andrzej Seweryn. Być aktorem; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Klan - odc. 2565; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Pełnosprawni; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Co czytać? - /5/; magazyn o książkach; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:05 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 42; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Tak niewiele, tak wiele...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 476; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1096 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - Między wierszami; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 37 Norwegia (140) Bergen; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Namibijskie bezdroża - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 14/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (29) - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1052 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 40 "Dorosłe nastolatki" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 41 "Kryzys" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/79; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1096 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1097 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1053; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 787; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Pocałunek Putina (Putin’s Kiss); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2011); reż.:Lise Birk Pedersen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 15/24 (Modern family ep. (My Funky Valentine)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 16/24 (Modern family ep. (Fears)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Czas honoru - odc. 77 "Wujek z lasu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Pocałunek Putina (Putin’s Kiss); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2011); reż.:Lise Birk Pedersen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 15/24 (Modern family ep. (My Funky Valentine)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Współczesna rodzina - odc. 16/24 (Modern family ep. (Fears)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 06:30 Raport z Polski 07:00 Echa dnia 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze 07:30 Program lokalny 08:00 Co niesie dzień 08:25 Pogoda 08:30 Raport z Polski 09:00 Wyprzedzić chorobę 09:30 Co niesie dzień 09:55 Pogoda 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:05 Czas na pracę! Praca na czasie! 10:30 Wokół nas 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10:50 Historia jednego krzyża 11:10 Wokół nas 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 11:40 Rusz się człowieku 11:50 Ślizg 12:05 Męska strefa 12:30 Wokół nas 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 12:55 Agrobiznes 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 13:30 Wokół nas 13:35 Wszystko po krakowsku 14:00 Cudzoziemcy 14:15 Listy do PRL-u 14:25 Dziennik regionów 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 14:40 Wokół nas 14:55 Perecowicze - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 16:00 Raport z Polski 16:25 Dziennik regionów 16:30 Polska samorządna 17:00 Panie doktorze... 17:20 Zapiski łazęgi 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa dnia 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:35 Echa dnia - komentarze 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Program lokalny 22:25 Wokół nas 22:35 Telekurier 23:10 Perecowicze - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:10 Wokół nas 00:20 Echa dnia 00:30 Dziennik regionów 00:55 Echa dnia - komentarze 01:05 Pogoda 01:15 Telekurier 01:45 Raport z Polski 02:25 Polska samorządna 02:50 Wokół nas 02:55 Rusz się człowieku 03:10 Ślizg 03:25 Męska strefa 03:55 Perecowicze - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 05:00 Wokół nas 05:05 Telekurier 05:30 Wokół nas 05:40 Raport z Polski 06:00 Wokół nas 06:05 Ekoagent 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:15 Świat według Kiepskich (170) 08:55 Malanowski i partnerzy (213) 09:25 Malanowski i partnerzy (214) 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (21) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (267) 12:00 Pielęgniarki (2) 13:00 Trudne sprawy (413) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1870) 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie (22) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (629) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (519) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1871) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (8) 20:05 Megahit: Wrobiony - thriller (Belgia,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,USA,2012) 22:25 Uciec, ale dokąd? - film sensacyjny (USA,1993) 00:25 Świat według Bundych 4 (68) 01:00 Świat według Bundych 4 (69) 01:30 Świat według Bundych 4 (70) 02:00 Świat według Bundych 4 (71) 02:30 Dziewczyny z fortuną 03:30 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:55 Uwaga! 06:15 Mango 07:20 Detektywi: Nie chcesz wiedzieć (904) 07:55 Doradca smaku (52) 08:00 Dzień dobry TVN 11:10 Ukryta prawda (306) 12:10 Rozmowy w toku: Czy po trzydziestce trudniej zajść w ciążę? 13:10 Szpital (185) 14:10 Kryminalni: Pułapka (9) 15:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Nowa rodzina (1139) 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Wariograf pokaże, czy on zdradza mnie w delegacji... 17:00 Ukryta prawda (307) 18:00 Szpital (186) 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Doradca smaku (53) 20:10 Na Wspólnej (1893) 20:50 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Strzelanina w dyskotece (1140) 21:30 Prawo Agaty (5) 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (20) - talk-show 23:35 Superwizjer 00:05 Na językach (5/13) - program rozrywkowy 01:05 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor (1/9) 02:05 Uwaga! 02:20 Arkana magii 03:40 Rozmowy w toku: Mój facet jest uzależniony od kupowania ciuchów! 04:35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 05:55 Doktor Oz radzi (139) 06:50 Daleko od noszy: Krwawa zemsta 2 (26) 07:20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego (6) 07:50 Garfield Show: Lodziarka i jaskiniowiec (51) 08:05 Garfield Show: T-3000 (52) 08:25 Scooby-Doo (24) 08:55 Komisarz Rex (4) 10:00 Nieposkromiona miłość (138) 11:00 Otchłań namiętności (10) 12:00 Prawdziwe uczucie (140) 13:00 Interwencja 13:20 Interwencja 13:40 Interwencja 14:00 Daleko od noszy: Malutka piątka (27) 14:30 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 6 (57) 16:30 Strażnik Teksasu 3 (67) 17:30 Galileo EXTRA - program popularnonaukowy 18:30 Garfield Show (1) 18:45 Garfield Show: Zabawa w kotka i myszkę (2) 19:00 Nowy Scooby-Doo (1/8) 20:00 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 21:00 Zagadki kryminalne (5) 22:00 Skowyt: Odrodzenie - horror (USA,2011) 23:55 Interwencja 00:15 Interwencja 00:35 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską: Gracz (3) 01:40 To był dzień 02:45 Cafe Futbol (25) - magazyn piłkarski 04:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 05:55 Złotopolscy: Decyzja Weroniki (70) 06:25 Złotopolscy: Przygotowania (71) 06:55 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (73) 07:25 Flintstonowie (144) 07:50 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty 2 (104) 08:15 Flintstonowie (145) 08:50 Detektyw w habicie (12) 10:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (2) 10:55 Gliniarz i prokurator 4 (3) 11:55 Niania 3: Kanasta (42) 12:25 Zbuntowany anioł (102) 13:30 Zbuntowany anioł (103) 14:20 Kobieta w lustrze (38) 15:20 Niania 3: Zabierz to futro (43) 15:50 13 posterunek 2 (17) 16:25 13 posterunek 2 (22) 17:00 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (3) 18:00 Nowe przygody rodziny Addamsów (42) 18:25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty 2 (105) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3: Gracja na lodzie/Podkopany dołek (6) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 3: Najlepszy wróg/Noc Wezuwiuszów (8) 20:00 Arrow (11) 20:55 Arrow (12) 21:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 5 (12) 22:50 Spartakus: Zemsta: Dokonane wybory (6) 00:00 Dzieci kukurydzy 5: Pola grozy - horror (USA,1998) 01:55 Zobacz to!: Rodzinny ogród (4) 02:30 Taki jest świat (247) 03:05 Muzyczne życzenia (2) 03:50 JRG w akcji (11) 04:15 Z archiwum policji (13) 04:40 Menu na miarę (3) 05:05 Z archiwum policji (1) 05:30 Menu na miarę (4) TVN Siedem 05:50 We dwoje (14/16) - program rozrywkowy 07:10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Obciach (1093) 07:55 Ostry dyżur 14 (14/19) 08:55 Sąd rodzinny: Aktorka drugiego planu (73) 09:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Strzelba (547) 10:55 Dr House 5 (22/24) 11:55 Mango 13:30 Sąd rodzinny: Budowa w tarapatach (74) 14:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska: Wszystko przez miłość (548) 15:30 Na Wspólnej (1892) 16:00 Bananowy doktor (4/13) 17:00 Zaklinaczka duchów 4 (3/23) 18:00 Dr House 5 (23/24) 19:00 Bananowy doktor (5/13) 20:00 Sensacyjny wtorek: Kroniki Riddicka - film SF (USA,2004) 22:30 Pamiętniki wampirów 3 (2/22) 23:35 Blef Coogana - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1968) 01:35 Arkana magii 03:40 W roli głównej: Marek Kondrat (5/17) 04:10 W roli głównej: Paweł Małaszyński (6/17) 04:40 Zakończenie programu Puls 2 05:50 Detektyw w habicie (12) 06:55 Gliniarz i prokurator 4 (2) 07:55 Gwiezdne wrota 2 (2) 08:50 Angry Birds (41) 08:55 Tom i Jerry (70) 09:00 Tom i Jerry (71) 09:05 Tom i Jerry (72) 09:10 Tom i Jerry (73) 09:25 Pszczółka Maja (4) 10:00 Daltonowie (49) 10:05 Daltonowie (50) 10:10 Daltonowie (51) 10:30 Wojownicze żółwie ninja (21) 11:00 Bibi Blocksberg (23) 11:30 Bolek i Lolek w Europie (4) 11:40 Bolek i Lolek w Europie (5) 11:50 Baranek Shaun (36) 12:00 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (73) 12:05 Oggy i karaluchy 4 (74) 12:25 Angry Birds (12) 12:30 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (104) 13:00 Wojownicze żółwie ninja (22) 13:30 Hej, Arnold! (22) 14:00 Daltonowie (49) 14:05 Daltonowie (50) 14:10 Daltonowie (51) 14:30 Tom i Jerry (71) 14:35 Tom i Jerry (72) 14:40 Tom i Jerry (73) 14:50 Pszczółka Maja (4) 15:20 Bibi Blocksberg (23) 15:55 Asterix i wikingowie - film animowany (Francja,Dania,2006) 17:30 Hej, Arnold! (22) 18:00 Baranek Shaun (37) 18:05 Baranek Shaun (38) 18:10 Baranek Shaun (36) 18:40 Ale numer! 10 (14) - program rozrywkowy 19:10 Aukcja w ciemno (5) 19:30 Aukcja w ciemno (6) 20:00 Aukcja w ciemno (3) 20:30 Aukcja w ciemno (4) 21:00 13 posterunek 2 (22) 21:35 Zbuntowany anioł (87) 22:30 Goło i wesoło 4 (82) 23:00 Goło i wesoło 4 (83) 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki 4 (2) 00:30 Niania 3: Zabierz to futro (43) 01:00 Urodziny młodego Warszawiaka - dramat wojenny (Polska,1980) 03:00 Z archiwum policji (3) 03:20 Menu na miarę (7) - magazyn kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 3 (21) 04:15 JRG w akcji (10) 04:40 Dyżur 3 (22) 05:05 JRG w akcji (13) 05:30 Dyżur 2 (26) TV 6 06:00 Szósty zmysł (509) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 07:00 Świat według Bundych 6 (126) 07:30 Świat według Bundych 6 (127) 08:00 Galileo (171) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Cyrano de Kwiatkowski (115) 09:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Sąsiedzka pomoc (116) 10:05 Galileo - jak to możliwe (6) 11:00 Jak oni śpiewają (2) 12:00 Jak oni śpiewają (2) 13:05 Galileo - jak to możliwe (7) 14:00 Otchłań namiętności (11) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Cena marzeń (117) 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Ochmistrzyni (118) 16:05 Prawdziwe uczucie (141) 17:00 Nieposkromiona miłość (139) 18:00 Świat według Bundych 6 (128) 18:30 Świat według Bundych 6 (129) 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (68) 20:00 Galileo (172) 21:00 Rude Tube (1) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 21:35 Za linią wroga 2: Oś zła - film sensacyjny (USA,2006) 23:35 Rocky - film sensacyjny (USA,1976) 02:05 Regina (21) 02:35 Regina (22) 03:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł (510) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Miami - mecz półfinałowy 08:00 Sport Flash 08:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Miami - mecz półfinałowy 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - piłka nożna/futsal 10:00 Sport Flash 10:07 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - piłka nożna/futsal 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 12:00 Sport Flash 12:07 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - piłka nożna/futsal 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Miami - mecz półfinałowy 14:00 Sport Flash 14:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Miami - mecz półfinałowy 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 16:00 Sport Flash 16:07 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Portugalia 18:00 Sport Flash 18:07 Piłka ręczna kobiet: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Portugalia 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Crystal Palace - Chelsea Londyn 20:00 Sport Flash 20:07 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska - mecz: Crystal Palace - Chelsea Londyn 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 22:00 Sport Flash 22:07 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Miami - mecz finałowy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Miami - mecz finałowy 01:00 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 ESKA FIT 08:00 ESKA TV News 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Hity na czasie 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 School lista 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Gorąca 20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Gorąca 20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Top 5 19:30 smESKA 20:00 smESKA 21:00 Jazda po gwiazdach 22:00 Glamki 23:00 ESKA FIT 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:50 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 06:45 Czarno na białym - magazyn 07:20 Blisko ludzi 07:50 Sąd rodzinny (118) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08:45 Rozmowy w toku 09:40 Wiem, co jem. Bosacka na tropie (1/8) 10:40 Na noże (10/12) 11:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 12:40 Blisko ludzi 13:10 Czarno na białym - magazyn 13:45 Ukryta prawda (63/72) 14:45 Obsesja zbierania 2 (15/17) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Kartoteka 5 (12/30) 17:10 Blisko ludzi 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Wojny magazynowe 2 (3/33) 18:35 Sposób na złodzieja (7/10) 19:05 Komornik (1/16) 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Luksusowe zachcianki: Ekskluzywne barbecue (6-ost.) 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Moje trzy żony - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 23:00 Na krawędzi życia (5/8) 23:30 Nocna selekcja: Zabawa w mieście portowym (4/7) 00:30 Idealna niania... bez sekretów (4/14) 01:00 Ostre cięcie 3 (5/12) 01:40 Złoty interes (8-ost.) 02:35 Blisko ludzi 03:05 Rozmowy w toku 03:55 Uwaga! po Uwadze 04:35 Na poddaszu (17/65) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2012) 05:00 Na poddaszu (18/65) - magazyn poradnikowy (Polska,2012) 05:30 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Święta wojna: Kuzynek Bercik (58) 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny (Polska,2013) 10:46 Dance w Polo TV 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Disco Star - kulisy 13:14 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Disco Star - kulisy 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Disco Star - kulisy 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Disco Star - kulisy 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Disco Star - kulisy 17:15 Discopolot! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Disco Star - kulisy 19:14 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:14 Szalone lata 90. 21:00 Disco Star - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2014) 22:54 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Święta wojna: Amulet bogini M'Bongo (59) 23:31 Święta wojna: Kuzynek Bercik (58) 23:52 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś (4) 08:10 Mały Pingwinek Popolo (17) 08:20 Lisek Pablo (17) 08:25 Lusia (17) 08:30 Małe zoo Lucy (20) 08:45 Jak to działa? (18) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Polarnik (16) 09:30 Okazja (16) 10:00 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Zbrodnia na zamówienie (42) 10:30 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Tragedia salowego Basena (43) 11:00 Warto kochać (36) 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Wina (59) 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1867) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (152) 14:00 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła: Urok Waldusia (29) 14:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła: Horoskopy nie kłamią (30) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Plagi egipskie (213) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Psychuszkin (392) 16:30 Okazja (17) 17:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Doktor Doberman (31) 17:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Delegacja do Indii (32) 18:00 W pogoni za UFO (8) 19:00 Warto kochać (37) 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Oddech nieskończoności (212) 21:00 Graczykowie czyli Buła i Spóła: Dziewczyna Leona (31) 21:30 Graczykowie czyli Buła i Spóła: Czarna wdowa (32) 22:00 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Kontra kadra (44) 22:30 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Czy Kolumb był Polakiem? (45) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Krwawy sport (124) 23:35 Świat według Kiepskich: Genetix (125) 00:05 Mamuśki (19) 00:35 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Kontra kadra (44) 01:05 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Czy Kolumb był Polakiem? (45) 01:40 Gra w ciemno (231) - teleturniej 02:35 Awantura o kasę (24) - teleturniej 03:35 Linia życia (70) 04:05 Linia życia (71) 04:35 Daleko od noszy. Szpital futpolowy: Kontra kadra (44) Stopklatka TV 06:00 Lalka (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1968) 07:50 Stopklatka - włącz kino (1) - magazyn kulturalny 08:10 Ćma - dramat psychologiczny (Polska,1980) 10:10 Mężczyzna moich marzeń - komedia romantyczna (Francja,Wielka Brytania,2002) 11:50 Pierwiosnek - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1999) 14:00 Stopklatka - włącz kino (2) - magazyn kulturalny 14:25 Ja wam pokażę! - film obyczajowy (Polska,2006) 16:45 Pieczone gołąbki - komedia (Polska,1966) 18:40 Mocne uderzenie - komedia muzyczna (Polska,1966) 20:15 Bestia - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2003) 22:00 Szczur - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,1994) 23:55 6. Batalion - dramat wojenny (Australia,USA,2005) 02:25 Trzeci - film obyczajowy (Polska,2004) 04:25 Mocne uderzenie - komedia muzyczna (Polska,1966) 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVP ABC 06:15 Lippy and Messy 06:20 Zygzaki 06:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (32) 07:00 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki (6) 07:20 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie (7) 07:35 Moliki książkowe 07:50 Tabaluga (62) 08:20 Smerfy (57) 08:50 Pszczółka Maja (77) 09:05 Miś Uszatek (50) 09:15 Przygody kota Filemona (11) 09:25 Lippy and Messy 09:30 Zygzaki 10:05 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (32) 10:15 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki (6) 10:30 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie (7) 10:45 Moliki książkowe 11:00 Tabaluga (63) 11:35 Smerfy (56) 12:05 Pszczółka Maja (78) 12:15 Miś Uszatek (50) 12:25 Przygody kota Filemona (11) 12:35 Piosenki pana Tenorka 12:40 Lippy and Messy 12:45 Zygzaki 13:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (32) 13:25 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki (6) 13:45 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie (7) 14:00 Piosenki pana Tenorka (8) 14:05 Moliki książkowe 14:15 Tabaluga (63) 14:45 Smerfy (55) 15:15 Pszczółka Maja (78) 15:30 Miś Uszatek (50) 15:35 Przygody kota Filemona (11) 15:50 Banda Rudego Pająka (5) 16:25 Karino (13) 16:55 Lippy and Messy 17:05 Domowe przedszkole (51) 17:30 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka (33) 17:45 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki (7) 18:00 Ala i As (25) 18:30 Tabaluga (64) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (53) 19:25 Wieczorynka: Pomysłowy Dobromir (1) 19:35 Wieczorynka: Miś Uszatek (52) 19:40 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona (4) 20:00 Sześć milionów sekund (1) 20:35 Janka (1) 21:10 Talent za talent 21:45 Od przedszkola do Opola 22:10 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Chłopi: Wielkanoc (9/13) 08:30 Cinema komunisto - film dokumentalny (Czarnogóra,Serbia,2010) 09:45 Kameleon - film sensacyjny (Polska,2001) 12:00 Klasyczny wtorek: Paavo Järvi dyryguje I Symfonią Schumanna - koncert 12:45 Informacje kulturalne 13:10 Brzydkie kaczątko - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 13:50 Kameleon - film sensacyjny (Polska,2001) 16:00 Tygodnik kulturalny 17:00 Cinema komunisto - film dokumentalny (Czarnogóra,Serbia,2010) 18:15 Grający z talerza - film obyczajowy (Francja,Polska,1995) 20:00 Informacje kulturalne 20:20 Teatr Telewizji: Korzeniec - na podstawie powieści prof. Zbigniewa Białasa 22:10 Zbliżenie na... Charlize Theron: Nazywał się Bagger Vance - film obyczajowy (USA,2000) 00:25 Młoda Polska: Miruna - etiuda filmowa (Polska,2013) 01:00 Kino nocne: Miłość Swanna - dramat kostiumowy (Francja,RFN,1984) 03:05 Solidarity of Arts 2013 - McFerrin+ (1) - koncert 04:25 Dolny Śląsk. Do zobaczenia: Cudak z Pławnej - cykl reportaży 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:25 Podróżnik: Cancun (23) 07:55 Pałac - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 09:05 Czarne chmury: Czarna sakwa (5/10) 10:00 Zamek w Vaux-le-Vicomte - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 11:10 Koło historii: Studencki eter 11:45 Spór o historię: Oczarowani Hitlerem 12:25 Flesz historii (175) - cykl reportaży 13:05 Królowa panoram - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 14:05 Wybaczyć wszelkie zło - film dokumentalny (Polska,2013) 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Cafe Historia: Pułkownik Światło 15:55 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica Martina Bormanna (1) 16:25 Sensacje XX wieku: Tajemnica Martina Bormanna (2) 17:00 Czarne chmury: Intryga (6/10) 18:00 Kalendarium historyczne: Kresowe dzieje: Dzieje Uniwersytetu Wileńskiego 18:10 Sen o najjaśniejszej - felieton (Polska,1998) 18:35 Kalendarium historyczne: Kresowe dzieje: Dzieje Uniwersytetu Wileńskiego 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny: 01.04.1987 19:40 Widziane na Ziemi: Madagaskar (1) 20:45 Impresje z lat 80.: To było życie 21:15 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Powrót dowódcy: Paweł Cyms 21:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 22:05 Sensacje XX wieku: Stalin - droga do władzy (1) 22:30 Sensacje XX wieku: Stalin - droga do władzy (2) 23:00 Persona non grata - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,Włochy,Rosja,2005) 01:05 Jan Paweł II - film biograficzny (Włochy,USA,Polska,2005) 03:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /130/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (215); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 5/19 Magia rękawic; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 143; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1048 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 77* "Wujek z lasu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Dzika Polska - Lasy pełne życia - Odkrywanie niedźwiedzia; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 911* - Radek ma plan; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Fascynujące Śląskie - Śląska porcelana dr P. Chmielewska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 143; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Egipt - Barbara (443); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Metr od świętości - Podwyżki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 16 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej. Wrocław '95 - Mariusz Kiljan w piosenkach ze spektaklu "Słyszę czasem kroki"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1048 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 8 - Na tratwie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 130 - Zakładniczka (seria X odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Kirgistan - Radek (444); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 28) - Nic o nas nie wiecie - jesteście młodzi i nic was nie obchodzi?; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 25 Mazowieckie - szlakiem filmów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 143; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zimowe Igrzyska Polonijne 6; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sześć milionów sekund - odc. 5/19 Magia rękawic; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 8 - Na tratwie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 130 - Zakładniczka (seria X odc. 9) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Metr od świętości - Podwyżki; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1048; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Polonia w Komie - Kirgistan - Radek (444); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Miłość w czasach wyklętych; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Rozrywka 06:10 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 06:45 Makłowicz w podróży 07:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: W góry 08:20 Dzieciaki górą - teleturniej 08:55 Śpiewające fortepiany 09:55 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 10:25 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (1) 10:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju (16) 10:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 11:45 Z Grabowskim po kraju 12:40 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 13:00 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 13:45 Szansa na sukces 14:45 50. KFPP Opole 2013 (1) 15:50 50. KFPP Opole 2013 (2) 16:55 Kabaretożercy 17:45 Zrób sobie gębę - Tomasz Broda przedstawia (1) 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Drewno 18:25 Makłowicz w podróży 18:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy 19:35 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany 21:15 Ale numer - plebiscyt na skecz 30-lecia PAKI (6) 21:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 22:30 Dzięki Bogu już weekend 23:35 Laskowik & Malicki - Niedziela wieczór 00:30 Made in Polska 01:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki, czyli historia jednego przeboju 01:40 I kto to mówi? 02:15 Gra muzyka 02:35 Muzyka Wielkiego Ekranu 03:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:05 Poranek TVP Info 06:09 Pogoda 06:12 Serwis info flesz 06:18 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:33 Poranek TVP Info 06:38 Pogoda 06:43 Serwis info flesz 06:49 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:05 Poranek TVP Info 07:08 Pogoda 07:12 Serwis info flesz 07:18 Poranek TVP Info 07:30 Serwis info 07:36 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:42 Serwis info flesz 07:46 Gość poranka 07:58 Poranek TVP Info 08:08 Serwis sportowy 08:17 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:40 Poranek TVP Info 08:45 Gość poranka 09:00 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda 09:40 Poranek TVP Info 09:45 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:10 Pogoda 10:15 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:36 Pogoda 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:45 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis info 12:20 Pogoda 12:25 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis info 12:56 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis info 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:20 Serwis sportowy 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Info dzień 16:17 Serwis sportowy 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:15 Teleexpress Extra 17:30 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 18:00 Serwis sportowy 18:05 Pogoda 18:10 INFObiznes - magazyn ekonomiczny 18:30 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny (Polska,2014) 18:45 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:10 INFOrozmowa - program publicystyczny 19:25 Puls Polski - magazyn 19:57 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:12 Minęła dwudziesta 20:44 Serwis info flesz 20:52 Pogoda 21:00 Serwis info 21:08 Pogoda 21:15 Puls Polski - magazyn 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:51 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:35 Pogoda 22:45 Twoje info - program informacyjny 23:20 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 23:55 Sportowy wieczór 00:15 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 00:30 Minęła dwudziesta 01:02 Serwis info flesz 01:10 Serwis info 01:25 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 02:05 Pogoda 02:12 Twoje info - program informacyjny 02:50 Puls Polski - magazyn 03:15 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 03:39 Pogoda 03:46 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 04:01 Minęła dwudziesta 04:33 Serwis info flesz 04:36 To jest temat - magazyn reporterów 05:05 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie programu